


In the name of Fire

by Joringhel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook want to clarify his relationships with Neal</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the name of Fire

\- Почему ты так стремишься избавиться от своего огня? - Белль завела привычку появляться неслышно из-за спины. Облокотилась на стойку бара, заглянула в глаза с преданным интересом... Нил поморщился. Может быть, Румпель и доводился ему отцом, но это не значит, что относится к ним надо было одинаково. Как к тяжело больным детям, молча добавил он про себя. Интересно, как отец это выдерживает?   
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - наконец сказал Нил вслух, изучая бокал с виски на свет.   
\- О твоем внутреннем огне. О твоем имени.  
\- При чем тут мое имя?  
\- Твой отец дал тебя такое красивое имя... Белфайер...  
\- Моя мать.  
-Что?...  
\- Моя мать назвала меня так, - зло ответил Нил, повернувшись к Белль. Она смотрела ласково и одновременно так понимающе... Черт, она, кажется, всерьез возомнила себя его мачехой! Что до самого Нила, он старался не задумываться о странных семейных связях... Пока это было возможно.  
\- Неважно! - Белль протянула руки и накрыла его ладонь, свободную от бокала, своими. - Твоя семья, которая любила тебя, дала тебе длинное красивое имя - Белфайер... Ты же сначала сократил его до Бея...  
\- Вот подожди, давай разберемся! - насупился Нил, - Начнем с того, что сократил не я, и потом, это просто неудобно. Если бы тебя звали, например, Беллатрисой или Белладонной, тебя бы тоже быстренько сократили до привычной Белль, и ты бы этому была только рада! Тебе, или Эмме, например, просто непонять, как это глупо - когда тебе восемь лет, и тебя зовут Белфайер! Конечно, Бей и удобнее, и практичнее...  
\- Но потом ты сменил имя, и назвался Нилом. Хотя если на то пошло, новое полное имя тоже звучит как Нилфайер! - гнула свою линию Белль.  
\- Это кто еще придумал?!  
\- Это так есть, Нил, - очень проникновенно отозвалась девушка, - Этот огонь внутри тебя не спрятать. Ты с самого начала был назван созвучно своему огню. А ты гасишь его в себе, закрываешься от других, вместо того, чтобы дарить им тепло... Твое тепло так нужно твоему отцу, а ты опять уходишь, отворачиваешься...  
\- Белль... - Нил чуть сжал ее руки, - Давай мы просто прекратим этот разговор? Я хочу посидеть, выпить, побыть наедине с собой. Мне нельзя?  
\- Нет, но...   
\- Запомни еще одно, - Нил допил виски залпом, поморщился, облизнул губы,- Ни один идиот в этом чертовом Сторибруке не будет называть меня Белфайером, Нилфайером или еще каким-то дурацким именем, понятно? Я Нил.  
\- Понятно... - Белль отняла руки и сложила их на поясе. Нил скосил глаза, опасаясь, не задели ли ее его слова. Белль была безмятежно. Наверное, это все Румпель, решил Нил. Раньше она бы обиделась. Но манера Румпеля общаться, вести дела и, наверное, любить может закалить даже самое нежное сердце.   
\- Белфайер, пошли, нам надо поговорить, - безапеляционно раздалось над ухом. Холодная сталь крюка знакомо скользнула за шиворот, оттягивая воротник. По позвоночнику привычно пробежали мурашки. Нил напрягся, скорее, от тона Киллиана, чем от его действий. Крюк капитана никогда не причинит вреда матросу - а ведь всем известно первое правило "Веселого Рождера" - даже мертвым матрос не покинет корабль.   
Нил медленно обернулся.  
Киллиан сверлил его своим "я-нетрезвый-и-очень-крутой-пират-бойся-меня" взглядом. Не самый впечатляющий взгляд, Нил мог сходу назвать десяток других получше.   
Когда-то Капитан Крюк умел производить впечатление. Куда все подевалось?   
Никто не молодеет...  
\- Меня зовут Нил, - ровным голосом ответил он, - Убери от меня свой крюк.   
\- Не нарывайся, или я тебе его куда-нибудь всажу, Белфайер, - беззлобно бросил пират, но глаза оставались серьезными. - Пойдем, выйдем.  
\- Никаких конфликтов у бабушки, да? - понимающе кивнул Нил, спрыгивая с кресла. Их прошлая стычка закончилась очень быстро - бабушка отложила вязание и встала. Больше она ничего не делала, но Нил мог поклясться, что большего ужаса в жизни не испытывали ни он, ни Крюк.  
Киллиан ухмыльнулся наконец, и потащил Нила за угол кафе.  
\- Чего тебе? - Нил потер шею. Все-таки поцарапал, гад. Киллиан заметил и извиняющимся движением накрыл царапину ладонью. Получилось... странно. Нил отстраненно подумал, что Белль, наверное, вышла за ними. И сейчас видит Крюка, обнимающего Нила за шею. Не хватало прижатых лбов и сбивчивого шепота.  
\- Эмма.   
\- Что - Эмма?  
\- Я хочу сказать - ты убедился, что ты ей даром не сдался?  
\- Эй, полегче на поворотах, приятель. Во-первых, она пришла поужинать со мной...  
\- А во-вторых, ее на это долго уговаривал Чарминг. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы твою будущую судьбу решал Прекрасный Принц из-под каблука Белоснежки?!  
Нил потупился. Нет, про то, что Дэвид поехал за Эммой, он и сам догадался, но одно дело - догадываться, и совсем другое - получать в лицо от всяких Джонсов нелицеприятной правдой.  
\- Тебе-то что с того? Ты от нее отказался.  
\- Если я отказался от ухаживания за Эммой, это не значит, что меня перестало беспокоить ее счастье и личное благополучие!  
\- "Счастье", "личное благополучие", - передразнил Нил, - слова-то какие выучил. Небось днями и ночами со словарем сидел? Или тебе Тинкербелл подсказала?  
\- Причем тут Тинк?!  
\- Ну как же, не успел ты разлюбить Эмму, как тут же не успел разлюбить Тинк?  
\- Эй, речь сейчас вообще не об этом!...   
\- Пожалуйста, не стоит так кричать, люди вокруг вот вообще не глухие, - пробомотал Ворчун, огибая их по широкой дуге. Нил и Крюк проводили гнома долгим взглядом. Гном обернулся, пробормотал себе что-то под нос, коротко и хлестко, и ушел дальше по своим делам.  
\- Да, здесь вообще-то люди! - напомнил Нил, вежливо отводя стальной крюк от своего лица. - Так о чем мы говорили?   
\- О том, что тебе тоже надо научиться честно жечь мосты, Белфайер. В конце концов, девчушка права - огня в тебе хватит, уж на это точно. Ты неплохо это умеешь.  
\- Это не твое дело...  
\- О нет, как раз мое! Ты делаешь больно и себе, и Эмме, продолжая пытаться удержать вам обоим ненужную связь, хлипкую, как старые снасти, ради того, чтобы сохранить жалкое подобие семьи!...  
Шаг - и Крюк оказался впечатан со всей силы в стену кафе "У Бабушки". Нил стиснул воротник его плаща в кулаке, приподнял пирата над землей.  
\- Заткнись. Ты. Ты ничего не знаешь о семье. Ты хотя бы представляешь себе, что такое семья?! Ты разрушил мою семью, если бы не ты...  
\- Как легко найти виноватого! Твою мать, Бей, почему это всегда должен быть я?! В том, что Мила предпочла меня твоему неудачнику-папаше вина не моя! Я просто вовремя оказался в нужном месте. Это мог быть любой другой моряк, пирак, воин, да хоть Белоснежка! Мила бы с любым готова была бежать, лишь бы не гнить в вашей унылой хижине! - Киллиан сорвался на крик, осекся, и заговорил снова, понизив голос. - Но виноват я. Я соблазнил и увлек несчастную женщину, которая жила в довольстве и процветании, и обрек ее на ужасную жизнь был любимой и увидеть мир! И в том, что случилось с тобой, тоже виноват я! Это я сделал все, чтобы ты предал меня, бросил и сбежал к Пену, да? Я заботился о тебе, оберегал тебя - между прочим, от всех матросов, но нет, это ужасное преступление - проникнуться к кому-то теплыми чувствами, особенно к сыну любимой женщины, а?..  
На Нила жалко было смотреть.  
\- Ты не способен на теплые чувства. Ты пират, который только себя любит в этом мире.   
\- Подожди, я еще не закончил... - Киллиан изогнул губы в улыбке и просунул между ними крюк. - Ты слишком тесно ко мне прижимаешься, Нил. Ты знаешь, что я точу его каждый день? - он аккуратно поддел крюком одну из пугович на рубашке, выпростав ее из петли. Перешел ко второй. - По задумке - а делал его один из лучших кузнецов в вашем городе - он должен входить в тело легко и непринужденно, так, словно нож в бабушкин джем... - стальной кончик крюка оставил длинную царапину на груди, едва касаясь кожи, - Знаешь, сколько раз я мог вытянуть из тебя кишки? Ты бы даже не заметил. Не почувствовал. Я бы мог вырвать твое сердце, и сделал бы это намного менее болезненно, чем наша многоуважаемая Злая Королева....  
\- Я никогда не замечал, когда ты вырывал мне сердце, - пробурчал Нил себе под нос.  
\- Что? Я не расслышал... О, повтори? Ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся!  
\- Так заткни меня! - пират предостерегающе поднял крюк перед лицом, - Но я не договорил. Что же дальше? На чем я остановился? Ах да, мои аморальные, отвратительные действия - заметь, я даже не трахнул тебя, хотя была возможность, - привели к тому, что ты попал в хищные лапы Пена. Кстати, а он тебя трахал?  
\- Заткнись, - зарычал Нил. Киллиан прижал крюк к его губам.  
\- Будешь перебивать, пробью тебе губу и сделаю кольцо, - пригрозил он, - Так вот, если честно, меня мало интересует, трахал ли он тебя. Просто если у нас вечер откровенностей, почему бы тебе не поделиться самым сокровенным? Забудь. Важно то, что ты попал к нему в лапы, потом сбежал, причем самостоятельно, а потом встретил Эмму. И - заметь, все повторяется - поступил с ней так, как я поступил с твоей матерью - если придерживаться твоей версии событий. Эй!  
Кулак Нила врезался в стену рядом со скулой.  
\- Полегче, мой мальчик, полегче. Ты весь пылаешь. По-прежнему так легко краснеешь. Это в тебе от отца. Правда, раньше он в гневе зеленел. Становился похожим на противного такого крокодила. Но подумай сам - разве я ошибаюсь? - пират аккуратно перехватил ладонью одну руку Нила, а вторую так же мягко отвел крюком.   
\- Ты понятия не имеешь о том, как все было!  
\- Не имею... но могу предположить. Вот Эмма - бедная сиротка, почти сказочная героиня, которая делает все чтобы прожить свою честную жизнь сироты. Даже получает какое-то хорошее образование, которое дает ей шанс в будущем найти перспективную профессию и заработать себе на кусок хлеба и маслом и квартирку в Бруклине. Но вот в ее жизни появляется он - таинственный принц, пират от воровства, и делает ее своей сообщницей, с первых минут ломая всю ее с таким трудом выстренную жизнь! А после бросаешь одну, в тюрьме и с ребенком. Заметь, я так с женщинами никогда не обращался, я ими дорожил.  
\- Да?! А что тогда ты скажешь о Тинк?  
\- Тинк тот тип женщин, которых другие женщины называют "свой парень". Я никогда не был в ней заинтересован. А вот умение менять тему у тебя точно от отца.  
\- Ты перестанешь лезть не в свое дело или нет?  
\- Повторяешься. Тогда повторюсь и я: Эмма - мое личное дело. Она мне не только - все еще - любимая девушка, она мой боевой товарищ, мы сражались спина к спине, а это, мой мальчик, значит намного больше, чем секс на сиденье угнанного автомобиля.   
\- Закрой. Свой. Рот. Ты готов что угодно сказать, лишь бы это было к твоей выгоде! Эмма, Генри, Румпель - они моя семья, и да, я сделал много ошибок, мы все сделали много ошиьок, но - в отличие от тебя! - мы хотя бы постарались их исправить. Каждый из нас сделал что-то, что исправило бы хотя бы часть того зла, которое он волей или неволей причинил. А ты тони дальше в своем самодовольстве, пират.  
Крюк вздернул подбородок и ухмыльнулся - беспомощно и криво.  
\- И вот еще что, - Нил выпростал руки из под его рук, постаравшись не оцарапаться о крюк. - Перестань называть меня "мой мальчик". Я тебе не мальчик, не Бей, и уж тем более не то, что ты себе там навоображал. И я готов забыть все то, что ты здесь наговорил...  
\- Кстати, а почему? - лицо Крюка болезненно исказилось, - Белфайер... Ты же просто сгораешь от желания разбить мне лицо. Что же ты? Не стоит себя сдерживать... По крайней мере, в таких вещах. Долгое воздержание, оно, знаешь ли, мужчине пользу не приносит, только вре...   
На этот раз кулак Нила влетел точно в переносицу. Крюк вхлипнул невнятно и схватился за лицо здоровой ладонью, одновременно вбивая крюк в стену за собой.  
\- Идиот... - гнусаво выговорил он, - порежу. Всегда смотри, где руки врага. Чему я тебя учил?!   
Сквозь пальцы густо текла кровь.  
\- Эй, кэп... - неловко замялся Нил. Ярость, кипевшая в нем минуту назад, мгновенно улеглась. Ну, наговорил ему тут этот придурок всяких гадостей... Но можно же было за столько лет привыкнуть, что у него язык без костей?   
Крюк с видимым трудом выпростал вторую руку из стены и осел на землю, прямо на грядку с нарциссами. Руку он не отнимал от лица.   
\- Эй, эй... - Нил опустился рядом, попытался отнять его руку. - У тебя кровь идет. Надо промыть...   
\- Само пройдет. Пошел нахрен. - вежливо поблагодарил за помощь Киллиан.   
\- Кэп, слушай, прости, мне не надо было...  
\- Я сказал, пошел нахрен.  
\- Не пойду, - Нил посильнее дернул его руку на себя, и прижал к земле, удержав коленом. К горлу тут же прижался крюк - острием.  
\- Дернешься - убью. - Крюк закрыл глаза. Из сломанного носа сочилась кровь, которую он уже успел размазать по лицу. Зрелище было то еще. Отвратительно, подумал Нил, ну почему он из тех людей, которым не идет боль, подумал Нил, ему пойдет горбинка, подумал Нил, а сказал почему-то совсем другое.  
\- Да уж, всегда мечтал тебя таким увидеть!  
\- Не разделяю веселья в твоем голосе. - Крюк сделал несколько больших глотков воздуха и открыл глаза. Нилу показалось, что в свете фонарей - когда только успело стемнеть? - они подозрительно блестят. - Послушай, Нил, почему бы тебе сейчас просто не оставить меня в покое, не встать с грядки Бабушки, не пойти к своей обворожительной семейке дальше думать, как спасать твоего сына от твоего деда, и твоего отца от твоего деда, а заодно весь ваш чертов городишко от твоего чертового деда? А я вернусь на свой корабль, и уж поверь - я найду чем там заняться.  
У Нила внутри все внутренности словно намотали на холодный стальной крюк от его слов, от его обращения. Как ты меня назвал, хотел крикнуть он, но язык не поворачивался. Сам молодец. Сам добился. Все как всегда сам, Белфайер, отец научил тебя быть самостоятельным, хороший отец, хороший Бей, все хорошие, что уж говорить.  
\- Твои слова звучали бы повнушительнее, если бы ты не гнусавил, - ухмыльнулся он, - хватит пытаться продырявить мне горло, пошли, умоемся. Мало ли, как ты аккуратно ходишь.  
\- Эй, я не стану скрывать, чья это работа!  
\- То есть откровенно признаешься, что ты, пират, позволил мне раскроить тебе лицо? Да, ты определенно теряешь хватку. Мне кажется, тебе срочно нужен ром.   
Нил обхватил Крюка за плечи и потащил на задний двор кафе. Вверх по лесенке, через задний ход, прямо к туалетам. Схватил за загривок, наклонил, засунул под кран с головой и пустил ледяную воду. Крюк зашипел.   
Вышедший из кабинки Дэвид сделал шаг к раковине, остановился и удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Это не то, что ты подумал, приятель, - пробулькал Крюк из-под крана. Нил согласно закивал.   
Дэвид пожал плечами и вышел из туалета. Ему сегодня было чем заняться кроме Крюка и Нила - Эмма второй день подряд ужинала с Региной. Она весьма успешно пыталась прикрываться Генри, если бы не одно но. Сам Генри временно жил у Чармингов, окруженный любовью бабушки и дедушки. Все это настораживало Дэвида и в то же время его не покидало ощущение, что все шло правильно. Но как намекнуть на это Мэри Маргарет?...   
Нил проводил Дэвида долгим взглядом. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Крюк вынырнул из под крана, сорвал с крючка вышитое полотенце и прижал к носу.   
В открытую дверь осторожно просунула голову Белль.  
\- Все в порядке? Я лед принесла, Бабушка сказала, надо приложить к больному месту.  
\- Тьфу, как вы все это узнаете?! - гнусаво возмутился Крюк. - Телепатия?  
\- Окно, - снисходительно глянула на него Белль. - Приложи лед. А еще лучше, загляни потом к Румпелю, он тебе вправит нос на место. Тебе не пойдет горбинка.  
\- Неправда, - буркнул Нил, но ее уже след простыл.   
\- Что неправда? - Киллиан прижал лед к носу. Стало легче.  
\- Ну, мне кажется, тебе пойдет горбинка, - Нилу стыдно было смотреть Киллиану в глаза, вообще смотреть на Киллиана. Повел себя как маленький, обиделся, руки распустил - красавец да и только.  
Пират облокотился на кафельную стену, запрокинул голову, белое полотенце в вышитых волчатах изумительно гармонировало с кожаным плащом.   
\- Вот зачем ты такой мудак, а? - вырвалось у Нила.  
Крюк от удивления даже сфокусировал на нем взгляд. Зрачки бешено расширились.  
\- Я мудак? Кто бы говорил.   
\- Ну ладно, оба хороши. Но ты это начал. Серьезно, Крюк, - Нил примирительно выставил ладони вперед, - ты это начал. У меня был такой хороший вечер, я пил виски, грелся под лампой над барной стойкой, думал о своем... Зачем тебе понадобилось снова заводить одну и ту же волынку? Зачем мне отказываться от Эммы? Я сделаю все, чтобы сохранить семью...  
\- Идиот. - Киллиан попытался вздохнуть через нос, чертыхнулся, сделал глубокий вдох ртом. Засунул под кран полотенце - вода стала красной. - Знаешь, прошлое напоминает волну, накатившую на берег во время прилива. Она настоящая, когда набегает на песок, заставляя его намокнуть, но она быстро отходит, оставляя песок - мокрым, водоросли - безжизненными и сухими, а редких морских животных приговаривая к судьбе разной степени жестокости. Ты сам сейчас - такое животное. Слепой краб. И пока ты сам для себя не поймешь и не признаешь настоящее, ты так и будешь скучать по той волне...  
\- Приятель, не начинай заново, а? Философ из тебя никакой.  
\- А из тебя любовник хреновый.  
\- Ты как будто проверял.  
Крюк развернулся к нему, обличающе выставив полотенце вперед.  
\- Прошу заметить, я - не проверял, о чем уже было, кажется, сказано. Не скажу, чтобы не хотел. Но...  
\- Заткнись. - попросил Нил. Отобрал полотенце и стал осторожно убирать остатки крови с лица пирата. - А к Румпелю все-таки сходи. Тебе, кажется, больно дышать.  
\- Мне всегда больно дышать, приятель, - улыбнулся Крюк. - А ты бы задумался все-таки. Посмотрел по сторонам.   
\- Может быть, ты скажешь уже прямо?  
\- Прямо тебе в лицо?  
\- Можешь и прямо в лицо. Ты достаточно уже наговорил за сегодня, ведь так? - у Нила противно заныло под ложечкой.  
\- Эмма ведь ясно дала понять, что кроме Генри ее ничего не интересует в этой жизни сейчас, верно? - Крюк подался ближе. - Посмотри. Подумай, что нужно Генри. Подумай, укладываешься ли ты в его простые и невинные понятия о семье. Подумай, имеешь ли ты право после всего, что было, называться отцом?   
\- Если тебе нечего сказать, то молчи. Мы по кругу ходим.  
\- Ага, только заметил!  
\- Нашел чему радоваться.  
\- Белфайер.... - Киллиан зацепил крюком горловину его рубашки и знакомым жестом потянул на себя.   
\- Крюк, полегче.  
\- У меня имя есть, - тихо напомнил пират, поднял брови, - меня зовут Киллиан Джонс.  
\- Я помню, - настроение у Нила почему-то совсем испортилось. Полотенце полетело в раковину, пират - в стену, Нил со вздохом засунул голову под кран.  
\- Бабушка нам голову оторвет за перерасход воды, Белфайер.   
Нил поднял голову над раковиной.  
\- Вот зачем ты все-таки такой мудак? Меня от тебя тошнит.  
\- Сортир - там. Я по тебе тоже скучал, Белфайер.   
Крюк, пошатываясь, вышел из туалета.  
Нил засунул голову под кран снова.   
В каком-то смысле Крюк был прав. Хуже всего то, что по большому счету Крюк вообще во всем был прав. По какой-то своей изощренной, пиратской правде, которая раз за разом позволяла ему выйти из воды сухим. Эта же пиратская правда удерживала на плаву его местами весьма шаткий авторитет капитана, которого, тем не менее, с лихвой хватило, чтобы устроить сладкую жизнь на корабле одному маленькому мальчику, который, кстати, оказался весьма неблагодарным. И в этом чертов пират оказался тоже, мать его, прав.   
Питер Пен, Румпельштильцхен, наследственность. Эти три слова можно было повторять каждый день про себя как молитву, или мантру, или просто самоубеждение. Можно злиться на пирата, который ухитрился присутствовать в его жизни всегда - и одновременно не провести в ней и года. Можно злиться на Эмму, которая предпочитает общество сына, родителей, даже Регины! - ему, Нилу. А можно...  
Нил посмотрел в зеркало. Старое, уже порядком заляпанное и слегка побитое с угла зеркало отразило человека хорошо за тридцать, с некрасивыми морщинками вокруг глаз, с щенячьи поджатыми губами. Самому противно, подумал Нил, что во мне такого, подумал Нил, почему меня никто не любит то, подумал Нил, а потом внимательно вгляделся в огонь, который разгорался на самом дне в омуте зрачков, в огонь, давно потушенный, но снова живущий искрами, выбитыми от двух старых забытых угольков.   
Пальцы комкали превратившееся в грязную тряпку полотенце.  
\- Бабушка нас убьет, - усмехнулся он своему отражению и вышел из туалета, в последний момент вспомнив про открытый кран. Воду он закрыл.   
Киллиана он нашел, как и предполагалось, на пирсе. Он сидел, поджав под себя одну ногу, опустив голову на колено. Последний отголосок заката пламенел в светлых волнах залива.  
Рука с крюком лежала на досках, острие провалилось в широкую щель.  
\- Что, встал на якорь, приятель? - Нил сел рядом, беспокойно завозившись, пытаясь найти наиболее удобное положение для ног.  
\- Намного раньше, чем ты думаешь, остряк. - Джонс запрокинул голову, резкие тени отразились на лице. Он устал, подумал Нил, ему правда идет горбинка, подумал Нил, ему здесь не место, подумал Нил.  
\- Здесь сыро, - сказал Нил вслух, прижавшись к колену щекой. - Сыро, холодно и неуютно, а ночью будет дождь. Давай ты сегодня переночуешь у нас дома?  
\- У "вас" - это у кого? - в голове Джонса откровенно слышался яд, - Вы расплодились по всему Сторибруку, и только на моем корабле пока, слава Морскому Дьяволу, нет никого из вашей безумной семьи. Я предпочту переночевать в одиночестве.  
\- У нас - это у отца и у Белль. Я там сейчас живу. Пока все... неясно с Эммой.  
\- А я живу на корабле. Капитаном которого я являюсь. Все понятно?  
\- Нет.   
\- Придурок.  
\- Пойдем. Белль собиралась сегодня варить вино по какому-то старинному рецепту, с травами. Ей Румпель их с утра пошел добывать. Она, конечно, иногда совершенно невыносимая, и ведет себя со мной, как заботливая мамочка, но она хорошая, и готовит хорошо...  
\- Парень, я способствовал тому, что ее засунули за решетку, учти. Вряд ли она, а тем более Румпель будут мне рады.  
\- Они будут рады моему гостю.  
\- Я буду не рад быть твоим гостем.  
\- Игры в слова - не самое сильное твое место, кэп.  
Крюк улыбнулся.  
\- Вспомни, чему я тебя учил. Капитан не покидает корабль без нужды. К тому же здесь есть ром, а из рома варят грог, а грог лучшее средство от холода, сырости и отсутсвия уюта. И прекрасный компаньон для одинокого харизматичного пирата.   
Крюк одним движением поднялся с пирса, и тут же был вынужден опереться о борт корабля.  
\- В общем, мой ответ - нет. - пошатываясь, он двинулся к лестнице, - Пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться к себе и достать из погреба еще немного льда. У тебя хорошо поставлен удар, Белфайер.   
Нил поднялся следом за ним и стоял, пристально глядя ему в спину.   
\- Не пытайся сделать дырку в моем плаще, у тебя ничего не выйдет. Всего пламени твоих глаз не хватит, чтобы пробить эту кожу! - Киллиан добрался до палубы и развеселился окончательно, - Не бойся, мой мальчик, это не худшее, что может случиться в жизни с пиратом, а ты пират, мой дорогой Белфайер, лучший из моих пиратов, а я многих вырастил, уж поверь мне.   
\- Я предпочту тебе не верить, - Нил задрал голову, чтобы лучше видеть Крюка, но тот прятал лицо в тени высокого паруса. - Будь осторожен с тенью.  
\- О, ты тоже. Хоть я уверен, что ни к тебе, ни ко мне она не заявится. Спокойной ночи в кругу семьи.  
Нил выругался себе под нос, развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь с пирса.  
\- Бей! - вдруг крикнул Крюк ему вслед, наверное, кровь бросилась в голову, слишком много сегодня крови и лишних слов. - К твоему сведению, я всегда варю в два раза больше грога, чем полагается на одного пирата. Примерно на двоих.   
Нил замедлил шаг, повел плечами, вздохнул, и, усмехнувшись, быстрым шагом направился в сторону города.   
Солнце зашло. Начался прилив.


End file.
